1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio plug connector capable of transmitting audio signals.
2. The Related Art
Plug-and-jack type connectors are widely used for connecting audio equipments. The plug-and-jack type connectors only transmit audio signals in an earlier stage due to limitations in their structures. Later on, a number of independent terminals are provided on the plug connector for transmitting other signals. A conventional audio plug connector includes an insulating housing which retains an audio plug and also has a plurality of terminal grooves for correspondingly receiving a plurality of independent terminals therein. The terminal has a substantially strip shaped contacting portion for being electrically connected with a mated terminal of a mated audio jack connector.
While the audio plug connector is electrically connected with the mated audio jack connector, a free end of contacting portion of the terminal would likely be tilted out of the terminal groove due to an interference occurred between the terminal and the mated terminal of the audio jack connector. Besides, the terminals have a tendency to slide rearward because they are provided with a backward force from the mated terminals during the insertion. As a result, the terminals may be received in the terminal grooves unstably after the audio plug connector is inserted in and pulled out of the audio jack connector several times. These will cause a bad effect to the audio plug connector and sequentially have influence on the signal transmission.